Grito de Guerra
by Nox de Escorpio
Summary: Un Dios Egipcio reencarna en el cuerpo de un caballero de Oro ¿Alguien podra detenerlo?


Capitulo 1: Reapariciones. El presentimiento de Milo.

Santuario, Grecia...

Después de las última guerra sagrada con Hades, el dios de el Inframundo, Saori junto a sus caballeros de bronce y se dirigió al santuario, pero ella se había quedado para otorgarle el perdón a Hades pero éste había desaparecido hasta que...

- Hades, por favor reaparece- dijo Atenea.

- ¿Qué quieres Atenea?.. ¿Ya no has tenido suficiente con humillarme? Y lo que es peor que me humille un caballero de Bronce-dijo Hades mal estrecho y con grandes heridas en el cuerpo producidas por los meteoros de Seiya y el gran daño que le hizo la propia diosa al unir su cosmos con los de Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

- Hades, por favor perdóname por haberte herido... ¡oh tío mío! Pero es porque has amenazado a la tierra y no tuve otra opción que tener que contraatacarte para defender a la tierra... Es por eso que vengo a darte una oportunidad para que vuelvas a dirigir tu gran imperio como lo has hecho desde tiempos mitológicos- dijo Atenea, mientras mantenía su mirada en los ojos de Hades y hablaba con cierta melancolía.

- ¿Qué tú quieres darme una oportunidad para que yo vuelva a dirigir mi Imperio gracias a tú perdón?- Exclamo Hades, con voz de sorpresa y curiosidad- Prefiero morir aun a que me encierren para siempre en el Tártaro.

- Hades, veo en tus ojos dicen la verdad pero acaso ¿Dejarías sufrir a alguien tan especial para ti durante todos estos siglos?- Dijo atenea con cierto aire de tristeza y melancolía.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamo Hades.

- Mira bien Hades, por favor- Dijo Saori.

En el Olimpo, una hermosa mujer con caballera de color negra que le llegaba a la cintura, unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda lloraba en la fuente sagrada en el salón principal del Olimpo...

- OH, amada Persefone- Dijo Hades en un tono bajo.

Persefone continuaba llorando, grandes cantidades de lágrimas emergían de sus ojos y caían en aquella fuente sagrada mientras gritaba el nombre de su amado esposo... ¡Hades!...

-Como tú sabes Hades, Persefone, tu amada mujer es la hija de Démeter, diosa de la agricultura- Dijo Saori.

- Y eso que tiene que ver- dijo Hades.

- Bien tú sabes que Zeus, ha hecho un acuerdo de que tu amada Persefone pasara seis meses en el Olimpo con su madre y otros seis meses contigo. Ahora sabemos bien, que aunque Démeter sea la diosa de la agricultura, es tan despiadada como Hera y la diosa

Afrodita y aun más que te odia a ti y le ha tomado cierto rencor a su propia hija, cuando ella va a vivir seis meses con su madre, ésta la maltrata como si fuera su esclava. Ahora... ¿Si tú mueres, piensas dejar a Persefone para siempre con su propia madre sabiendo que sufrirá y te extrañara para toda la eternidad?- Dijo Saori, que mientras platicaba con Hades, le salían pequeñas lagrimas por la triste historia de Persefone.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Atenea?- Dijo Hades con aire de confusión y ciertas lagrimas en sus ojos al ver a Persefone sufrir.

- Bien Hades, mi trato es el siguiente, por favor quisiera que revivas a mis caballeros que han muerto en esta cruel y despiadada guerra, a cambio yo sanaré tus heridas y hablaré con mi propio padre para que tu amada Persefone viva aquí por el resto de la eternidad- Dijo Saori.

- Atenea, creo que debo pedirte una disculpa- dijo Hades- Esto solamente fue un impulso de mi deseo de poder gobernar la tierra al igual que el mar. Pero a pesar de que fuiste mi enemiga, por este tiempo, siempre has sido mi sobrina preferida y nunca te he negado nada. Así que esto lo haré por mí amada Persefone y por ti y tus caballeros que a pesar de ser solamente mortales, han dejado en claro que estos pueden llegar a pelear al nivel de los dioses.

- Gracias Tío, esto nunca lo olvidare- Dijo Atenea, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento, Saori se acerco hasta su propio tío y maximizando su cosmos curo todas las heridas de Hades y le ofreció la mano para levantarse. Hades, en aquel momento tomo su espada y se traslado junto con su sobrina hacia la entrada de los campos Eliseo y observo a 14 almas mirándose unas a otras con cierta melancolía. Ahí mismo, el dios de los muertos, maximizo su cosmos y revivió a las 14 almas...

- Caballeros, vuelvan a la vida y perdónenme por haberlos echo sufrir tanto- Dijo Hades, mientras maximizaba su cosmos al máximo y le devolvían el alma al cuerpo de los caballeros pero después de aquella escena miró a dos almas separadas de los caballeros de oro. En ese momento Hades, se acerco hacia aquellas almas que se encontraban juntas y mantenían una melodía de tristeza y sufrimiento- Orfeo, perdóname por haberte echo sufrir tanto, aun tu música me conmueve y por eso, te reviviré a ti y a tu amada Euricide, que a pesar de estar separados por el destino durante tantos siglos, aun se siguen amando... ¡Orfeo, Euricide vuelvan a la vida!- exclamo Hades, mientras maximizaba su cosmos y mandaba aquellas dos almas junto a las otras 14 a la entradas del templo de Aries.

- Hades, te lo agradezco, aun más por haber revivido al legendario caballero de Plata Orfeo y su amada Eurícide- dijo Saori mientras pensaba a si mismo "Vaya siempre han dicho que mi tío era cruel y despiadado pero a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, todavía tiene ese corazón amable y bueno".

- Bien Atenea, el pacto esta cumplido, ahora por favor, deja que reviva a mis guerreros y reconstruya mi Imperio- dijo Hades, ya complacido de que el trato con su sobrina se había cumplido-

- Hades, gracias por todo, pero he de retirarme para reorganizar el Santuario y por consiguiente hablaré con mi propio padre para que tú amada Persefone vuelva contigo para siempre- Dijo Atenea.

- Bien, Sobrina espero que hagas todo lo posible- Dijo Hades.

- Gracias tío, ahora debo irme... Adiós- Dijo Saori

- Hasta luego Atenea, por favor cuídate- Dijo Hades.

-Vaya hemos vuelto a la vida, pero ¿Cómo puede ser?- pregunto Milo, mientras miraba nuevamente en aquel amanecer la casa de Aries.

- He de seguro que Hades nos ha revivido, es más mientras mi alma descansaba en paz, sentí como el cosmos de el dios del inframundo llamaba a mi alma para que regrese a mi cuerpo. Luego cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba aquí portando mi armadura- Dijo Saga.

- Es cierto Saga, pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con los caballeros de Bronce?- Pregunto Aioria.

- ¡Vaya Aioria, siempre tan confundido- Exclamo una voz a lo lejos.

- "Esa voz, me suena tan familiar. No no, no puede ser yo mismo lo he matado"- Se dijo Shura a si mismo.

- Asi es Shura, pero no es tu culpa, ni tampoco la tuya Saga, ya que el mal había sobrepasado al bien en aquel momento- dijo la voz.

- ¡Aioros!- Exclamo Aioria, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos por tanta felicidad de ver a su hermano.

- Hola Caballeros, vaya veo que han crecido bastante... Aioria, Milo, Mu, Shaka- Dijo Aioros mientras sonreía y miraba con asombro como habían crecido en tamaño y cósmicamente.

- Oh Vaya, cuantas sorpresas que han pasado, pero acaso tanto Uds. Como yo ¿no han sentido el cosmos de un guerrero legendario y de una mujer?- Se pregunto Aldebarán mientras se reposaba en una de las columnas de la casa de Aries.

- Oh pero que linda sorpresa, ver a las 12 armaduras doradas juntas nuevamente- dijo una voz que venia desde la sombras.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Date a conocer, intruso!- Exclamo Death Mask.

- Calmate Death Mask, siento que el cosmos de esta persona es amable y calido- Dijo Mu, tratando de calmar el enfurecimiento del caballero de Cáncer.

- Vaya, parece que todos los caballeros de Aries que han utilizado la armadura dorada del carnero, siempre han sido respetuosos y calmados- dijo la voz saliendo entre las sombras al lado de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y unos hermosos ojos de color celeste como el cielo- Mi nombre es Orfeo, y soy el legendario caballero de Plata que estuvo al servicio de Atenea durante tanto tiempo a pesar de que estuve tantos siglos en el Hades.

- Dios... Orfeo, el legendario caballero de Plata, que bueno es de contar con tu fuerza y sabiduría- Dijo Shaka mientras meditaba en su posición de flor de Loto.

- Así es mis caballeros dorados, él es Orfeo, y fue especialmente revivido por Hades, que estuvo conmovido con el amor que todavía conservan Orfeo y aquella mujer- Dijo Atenea, mientras regresaba junto a los caballeros de Bronce a su lado.

- OH Atenea, por fin nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo Orfeo, mientras se arrodillaba ante ella al igual que los caballeros de Oro con señal de respeto.

- Bien Caballeros, ya pueden poner se pie- dijo Atenea, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el sol aparecía con todo su esplendor en el Santuario- Caballeros, he de felicitarlos por su gran valor y poder, juntos lograron derrumbar el muro de los lamentos, a costas de que perdieron sus propias vidas... Pero ya es hora de que nos re-organicemos todo el Santuario.

-De acuerdo- Dijeron todos juntos.

Así durante todo el día los caballeros de Oro, de bronce y hasta el propio Orfeo junto a su esposa comenzaron a reconstruir el Santuario. Las casas de los guardianes que fueron destruidas en la última guerra sagrada fueron reconstruidas con el cosmos de Saori, cada caballero de Oro arreglo su casa durante toda la tarde hasta terminar extenuados. La hora de la cena se acercaba. Todos los caballeros de Atenea, al igual que las Amazonas fueron avisados por los propios guardias del santuario, que habrá una gran cena. Milo, el caballero de Escorpio, se encontraba en su casa arreglándose mientras observaba su armadura de Oro que reposaba en el suelo, y en ese momento entro su amigo Camus de Acuario...

-Vaya Milo, porque observas tanto tu armadura, acaso piensas venderla- Dijo Camus con un tono sarcástico.

- Jajaja, Vaya Camus al fin rompes el hielo de una forma- dijo Milo- Pero en realidad estaba pensado en aquella mujer, era demasiado hermosa.

- Milo, Milo, Milo... tu siempre pensando en las mujeres. Mira te lo explicare de una sola vez- Dijo Camus sintiéndose un maestro de historia- Aquella mujer, es la esposa de Orfeo, Eurícide. Se dice que un día, cuando estos dos se casaron, un víbora la pico y ella murió. Orfeo, que estaba abrumado por el dolor, decidió ir a buscarla al Hades para traerla nuevamente a la tierra. Hades, el soberano del reino subterráneo, quedó tan conmovido por su música que le devolvió a Eurídice, con la condición de que él no volviera la cabeza hacia atrás mientras regresaban al mundo de los vivos. Orfeo no pudo dominar su ansiedad, y cuando alcanzó la luz del día giró la cabeza, por lo que Eurídice se desvaneció.

- Oh ya entiendo, bueno espero que estos ahora sean felices- dijo Milo, algo sorprendido por aquella relación- espero que vengan algunas nuevas amazonas. Pero hay algo mas que no tiene nada que ver con las mujeres.

- ¿Que es lo que dices, Milo?- Pregunto Camus, con cierto aire de confusión. Mientras tanto los caballeros de las casas anteriores llegaban a la casa de Escorpio para dirigirse al templo de Atenea, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Milo, estos se quedaron a oír lo que decía el santo del Escorpión.

- Bien, yo no se si lo han sentido Uds. También, pero mientras ordenábamos nuestras habitaciones yo termine de arreglar la mía lo mas rápido posible y quería tratar de ir a ver como entrenan las amazonas. Mientras me dirigía al campo de entrenamiento, sentí varias presencias extrañas, más bien como almas que vagaban en el Santuario. Presentí que en un momento eran antiguos caballeros que habrían muerto, pero era completamente diferente. Yo podía escuchar sus pasos y como hablaban en un idioma muy parecido al egipcio. Mientras ellos hablaban soplaba un fuerte viento, que amenazaba con destruir todo- explico Milo.

- ¿Y como pudiste sentir eso Milo? Pregunto Aioria, algo confundido por escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Bien como UD. Saben el Escorpión es un arácnido que siempre vive en temperaturas calurosas y principalmente en desiertos, saliendo en las noches para cazar y buscar su comida. En mi entrenamiento, en la isla de Milos, tuve que estudiar la mitología del Escorpión en diferentes pueblos, como Uds. Sabrán en la mitología griega, el escorpión fue el que mato a Orión cuando quiso aprovecharse de la diosa Artemisa, pero en la mitología egipcia el Escorpion era comparado con el dios Seth, conocido por sus maldades y traiciones. Es por eso, que no se que será, puede ser que mi intuición me este fallando o es un presentimiento que me vino en este DIA de que el dios Seth esta planeando algo.

- Vaya Milo, pensé que nadie lo habría sentido, pero al parecer tu también lo has hecho- Dijo Mu, con sus ojos cerrados mientras estaba sentado en un silla- Pero a mi me ha pasado lo mismo, mientras Kiki me ayudaba a arreglar mi casa, le dije que salía unos minutos para tomar un poco de aire, pero en realidad fue a salir a recorrer el Santuario y cerca de un bosque, sentía voces que hablaban en egipcio. Tal vez, pueda ser una confusión, pero abra

Que estar preparado... ¿UD. Que piensa maestro Dohko?

- Caballeros, escúchenme bien- dijo el joven Dohko- Antes de comenzar la antigua guerra sagrada contra Hades, los dioses egipcios quisieron atacar el santuario en venganza ya que antiguamente los griegos invadieron Egipto y conquistaron todo el territorio. Pero lo curioso es que todas los demonios y guerreros de egipcios estaban comandados por el dios del mal, Set. Aunque lo mas increíble es que el dios Set reencarno en el antiguo caballero de Escorpio.

- Oh dioses- Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

- Estoy seguro que Shion lo habrá sentido al igual que Milo y Mu, es por que tú, caballero de Escorpio, tienes que estar bien seguro cuando te enfrentarte a alguien, porque presiento que los dioses egipcios quieren venganza nuevamente y siempre buscarán el cuerpo del caballero de Escorpio para reencarnar en él. Ahora vayamos hacia el templo de Atenea, ya que Aioros, Shura y Afrodita al igual que los caballeros de bronce, Orfeo y eurícide y Atenea deben estar furiosos de que no estemos, de seguro que Orfeo también lo ha sentido, por eso yo mismo me encargaré junto con Shion y Orfeo de avisarle a Atenea sobre lo que podría ocurrir.

- De acuerdo maestro, Dohko- dijo Milo y luego los demás. Y así los caballeros fueron hacia el templo de Atenea pero en ese momento Dohko llamo a Camus y a Mu para hablar con ellos.

- Camus... Mu... Uds. Son los amigos más cercanos que tiene Milo. Los dioses egipcios son capaces de cualquier cosa, aun mas ahora que es la fiesta ellos podrán llamar la atención de el caballero de Escorpio en cualquier forma, es por eso que quiero que estén cerca de él por esta noche, aunque él mismo se enoje. No deben dejar que Milo salga del templo de Atenea... de acuerdo?- Dijo Dohko, con cara de preocupación por lo que pueda pasar en futuros días.

- De acuerdo, maestro Dohko- Dijeron Mu y Camus al escuchar las ordenes de Dohko.

Asi los tres caballeros de Oro se dirigieron hacia el templo de Atenea para estar en aquella cena pedida por su propia diosa.

- Señor, esta noche puede ser la correcta, trataremos de meternos en las entrañas del Santuario y traeremos a la victima- dijo la voz.

- Jajajaja! Bien echo, la venganza esta cerca y luego que haya destruido ese inmundo Santuario, dominaré Egipto y luego al mundo entero- dijo otra voz.

- Señor... ¿Si hay alguien acompañando a la victima la traemos con ella?

- Por supuesto Al-Araba, yo mismo me encargaré si viene algún intruso.

- De acuerdo, Señor- dijo la voz.

Las horas pasaron rápido, consumiendo el fuego, hasta que en el Reloj del Zodiaco sólo quedaron dos llamas. Aioria alcanzaba a verlo desde una de las ventanas del pasillo mientras esperaba a Atenea.  
Casi todas las noches era la misma discusión: ¿Quién escoltaría a Atenea al comedor para la cena? Sin embargo, ese día Aioria había sido más práctico que los otros Santos Dorados. Avisó que le tocaba a él. Y nada más. Ahora aguardaba a que la diosa saliera de sus habitaciones.

Escuchó que la puerta de la Cámara se abría y volteó a ver a Atenea. Aún así, no imaginó verla tan hermosa y su descontrol fue notorio. Saori usaba una túnica blanca mucho más delicada. Su tiara, collar y cinto brillaban con el tono de las estrellas aunque estaban forjados en oro. Aioria la miró con adoración. Estaba ante una diosa.  
- Estoy lista -dijo Saori-Atenea, sonriendo.  
Aioria hincó una rodilla en tierra, a modo de reverencia. Sostenía la tiara de su casco en su brazo izquierdo y bajó la mirada.  
- Entonces, será cuando usted lo desee.

- Vamos ya.  
Levantándose, Aioria colocó la tiara de Leo sobre su cabello y ofreció su brazo a Saori. Ella se sintió un poco extraña, aunque había crecido en un ambiente lujoso y rodeada por personas de la mejor educación.

La cena había comenzado, en una mesa angosta y bastante larga como para que entren todos los caballeros. Atenea, se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, de su lado derecho se encontraban Milo, rodeado por Mu y Camus como lo había pedido Dohko de Libra, Saga, Shura y Aioros. Del lado izquierdo se encontraban Aioria, Shaka, Dohko que miraba atentamente a su alrededor por algún movimiento extraño, Aldabarán, Death Mask y Afrodita. Un poco mas alejado se encontraban Kanon y Shion, junto con Orfeo y su esposa Euricide, mas atrás estaban los caballeros de Bronce y por último se encontraban las amazonas. Atenea, nunca pido que se sienten de esa forma, sino el mismo Patriarca Shion, lo ordenó ya que se había enterado por parte de Dohko sobre el peligro que corria el Santo dorado de Escorpio. La cena era bastante entretenida, Saori había proyectado un tema importante como la de tener discípulos. Todos dieron muy buenas opiniones, por lo que Saori quedo bastante conforme, luego propuso de que todos bailen un poco para poder despejarse un poco del tema y divertirse. Las luces se habían apagado, música típica de clubes para bailar había comenzado a sonar. Y el primero en que fue a bailar era Milo, acompañado por Camus y Mu sonrojados completamente ya que estos no sabían bailar, detrás de estos tres, varias amazonas los acompañaron, algunas de ellas rodeando al caballero de Escorpio por su típico y grandioso baile que hacia.

- "Vaya ahora me doy cuenta, del porque el Escorpión sale a cazar de noche, Milo es igual". Pensó Aioros, mientras miraba con felicidad y una sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto una mano toco su hombro...

- Discúlpame... pero ¿Quieres bailar? Pregunto una Amazona que había observado a Aioros durante toda la cena.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Aioros.

- Mi nombre Penélope. Y de seguro que tu nombre es Aioros ¿Puede ser?- dijo Penélope mientras miraba desde su mascara los ojos del caballero de Sagitario.

- Pues si, es verdad. Bien vamos- dijo Aioros.

Así Aioros fue con Penélope hacia la pista de baile, al minuto que fue invitado a bailar Aioros, Marin hizo lo mismo con Aioria, Cada amazona invito a bailar a un caballero de Oro, dejándolos una figura no muy buena en cuanto a invitar a salir a las Amazonas. Shun fue con June, Hyoga aunque extrañaba a Flare acepto la invitación de una amazona y lo mismo paso con Shiryu. Seiya, había invitado a bailar a Saori, quien con una sonrisa acepto la invitación de Seiya. Shaina, furiosa vio que Ikki se encontraba sólo por eso lo había invitado tambien, le costo bastante trabajo para que el Fénix aceptara pero al final de todo, Ikki acepto la invitación.

El baile estaba muy entretenido, Milo al igual que Mu y Camus bailaban alrededor de varias amazonas. Dohko, el caballero de Libra, se sentó en una silla para poder descansar, y en ese momento observo a Shion y a Orfeo que estaba sentado junto a su mujer. El caballero de Libra, les dio una señal a los dos caballeros para hablar con Atenea sobre el nuevo peligro que corren.

Una vez juntos, llamaron a Atenea para hablar seriamente con ella. Y la diosa preocupada por lo que querían hablar los invito a conversar dentro del cuarto del Patriarca.

- Atenea, Debes saber algo muy importante- Dijo Dohko- Como tú sabes, en la pasada guerra de Hades, anteriormente nos habíamos enfrentado contra el dios del Mal, Seth proveniente de Egipto.

- Eso es correcto, continua- dijo Atenea.

-Bien parase que este demonio egipcio ha aparecido nuevamente, y esta vez con mayor poder, ya que algunos caballeros han sentido su presencia- dijo Dohko- Ya, los caballeros de Aries y Escorpio lo han percibido, pero especialmente el caballero de Escorpio.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Dohko de Libra?- Pregunto Saori.

- Bien, debes recordar que cuando Seth atacó al santuario había reencarnado en el cuerpo del antiguo caballero de Escorpio, que en ese momento era uno de los más poderosos. Como sabes, Seth siempre reencarna en el cuerpo del caballero de Escorpio ya que todas las personas que portaron tal armadura eran bastante poderosos- Dijo Dohko- Aun recuerdo que cuando ataco al Santuario utilizaba los ataques de el caballero de Escorpio, especialmente cuando este quiso cruzar Libra, me ataco con La aguja Escarlata dándome en un solo ataque 14 agujazos. Es por eso que debemos tener mucho cuidado.

- Es cierto Atenea, entiende que estamos ante un peligro mucho mayor, tenemos que cuidar perfectamente a Milo, ya que él será la primera persona que querrá Seth para reencarnar en su cuerpo- Dijo Shion preocupado.

- Bien, caballeros gracias por haberme avisado, desde mañana tendremos bien vigilado al caballero de Escorpio aunque sea un caballero de Oro, él es el que corre mas peligro- sentencio Saori.

Pero en ese momento, entro Aioros a la habitación del Patriarca, completamente asustado.

- ¡Atenea, Atenea! El caballero de Escorpio ha desaparecido. Pero los caballeros de Aries y Acuario ya han ido a buscarlo, seguramente Seth esta cerca del Santuario- Exclamo Aioros, completamente nervioso.

- Dioses... Bien Aioros avisa a los otros caballeros de Oro que se dirijan a sus respectivas casas. Shion, Dohko y Orfeo acompáñenme, seguramente el alma de Seth debe estar cerca de la casa de Aries- dijo Atenea.

- De acuerdo- dijo Aioros al igual que Orfeo, Shion y Dohko.

- Oh vaya, pero si es el caballero de Escorpio- dijo una voz.

Milo, se encontraba enfrente de varias sombras, llenas de vendas y desprendían un olor putrefacto, detrás de él se encontraban Mu y Camus, pero no podían estar al lado de Milo ya que un campo de fuerza cubría el territorio donde estaban Milo y las sombras, lo extraño fue que los ojos del caballero de Escorpio estaban completamente rojos, ya que él no quitaba sus ojos de aquella sombra que estaba en frente de él.

- Vamos Caballero de Escorpio, acércate un poco más- Dijo a si mismo la sombra que estaba enfrente de Milo.

Continuara...

Hola Hola! Bien esta es mi primera historia, si tengo algún error discúlpenme! Pero bueno, dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión sobre mi primer fics.

Gracias! Antares-Milo.


End file.
